


Malignant

by melo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melo/pseuds/melo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sickness, of a sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malignant

Jimmy had cancer.

It went into remission and ceased to be a problem long before Castiel took him as his vessel, but he wonders now if perhaps the tumors have been waiting patiently for his grace to falter. It would explain his recent headaches and the roiling in his gut. It would explain why he is on his knees, shoulders shaking and the backs of his eyes stinging fiercely. It would be a stretch to say that it is also the cause of the wild palpitations of his heart, the tightness across his ribs, but he has seen the impossible and done the impossible so it is not so hard to believe that he could have developed a heart condition too.

Castiel clutches the cold leather of a worn jacket against his chest and thinks he would prefer Jimmy’s cancer to the real reason for his pain.


End file.
